Puella Magi Jaeger Magica
by The Moiderah of Writing
Summary: Madoka's world wasn't safe. Years after the witches are rewritten out of existence, a new threat emerges from deep beneath the Pacific. To combat them, mankind creates a new weapon...one that, though usually piloted by two humans, can also be piloted by one Magical Girl.


When I was a little girl, I thought that life would come from the stars. We all did. We were wrong. Instead, it came from deep beneath the Pacific. A portal between dimensions, ripping a hole in space and time. And from there…they emerged. The first one hit San Francisco. The second hit Cabo. Third hit Manila. And it was then that we learned…they were not going to stop.

And so, in order to fight monsters…we joined forces with our herders and created monsters of our own. Monsters that, left unchecked, were worse than the Kaiju themselves.

-Homura Akemi (Pilot of Blacknight Breaker)

**[=]**

It was a storm at sea. Waves crashed against the coast of Mitakihara, as the sound of a distant rumble marked the arrival of something…big.

Suddenly, from the ocean, a figure emerged. Like a god of stone and flesh, it rose into the sky, and let out a bellowing scream. It was at a low pitch, but enough to let the world know that it was there…before something else met it.

To meet its scream, the new figure let loose a low horn. It droned loudly, its black surface gleaming against the lightning strikes. Two vents on its chest glowed with nuclear power, and its red visor seemed fixed into an eternal glare. It was lined with purple, and lights all along its body made it clear where each part was.

And in the cockpit was a single girl, dressed in a black drivesuit and eyes narrowed. "Engaging." She said, before she put her Jaeger into a battle stance. Another flash, and she saw every nook and cranny of the beast. It was a strange creature, with grey skin, yellow glowing lines, and, strangest of all, a face that looked like a sawblade. It opened its mouth, before it charged in an attempt to dig into her Jaeger's chest.

Without effort, she moved out of the way with a fluidity that betrayed the mech's size, and let a fist crash into the side of its head. With a massive _thud, _it flinched and screamed, before its head crashed into the ocean. Her fist, still outstretched clicked, before several launchers opened. "Fist missiles."

**[FIST MISSILES: ENGAGED]**

Several hundred tiny, screaming missiles flew out of tiny holes hidden on the hand. They curved out wildly, before they all struck various parts of the monster's face. It flinched in pain and stumbled, before the barrage finally destroyed a tiny piece of bone holding the saw-like head to its body. In a spray of Kaiju Blue, the head crashed into the ocean, and the body stumbled backwards.

"Its head was removed." Homura Akemi said. "Returning to base." She started walking, before someone on the other end shouted.

"It's not dead yet!"

Homura froze. "…I shot its head off." She said incredulously.

"It was a false head!"

She turned back, just in time to see the headless body gurgling blood out of its neck wound. A swipe from its claw struck the chest of her Jaeger, tearing a chunk out of it. Homura screamed in pain and clutched the invisible wound, before she brought her other fist to it. "Plasma-!"

It tore her arm off. Homura screamed in pain and rage, as the creature threw it away. It took several seconds to sail through the sky, before it slammed into the ocean with a massive splash. She brought her remaining hand to it, and held it tightly. "FIST MISSILES!"

**[FIST MISSILES: DEPLETED]**

Her eyes widened. She made a _rookie _mistake "Dammit!" There was another hit as a claw hit her torso. She screeched some more, as she caught a good glimpse of the beast.

It had six arms, and its false head was only a tiny piece of the beast. She saw, on its stomach, something like a ribcage. She certainly didn't expect it to open up right in front of her. The new mouth let out a scream, before it clamped down on her chest. Her connpod turned red as warning lights started flashing around her in a blur. She screamed. "R-ACTIVIATING PURGE!" She shouted.

**[PURGE: ENGAGED]**

Her two vents screamed as white-hot nuclear fire poured out of them. The monster screeched, as its innards boiled. It struggled to stay latched onto her as blood leaked out. Homura sighed in relief. "Check for a pulse!" She said. "I d-don't want it to still be-"

Suddenly, she felt a rumbling, and heard the crunching of metal. The purge was still happening, but now…now she could feel something pulling. "Oh no."

"Homura?! Homura, what's happening?!" In a last ditch-effort, the Kaiju _ripped _the top of Blacknight's head apart. Metal and debris went flying everywhere as Sawblade thrashed about in its death throes. Homura screamed in pain and agony as the connection with her Jaeger was suddenly severed, and she quickly blacked out.

**A/N: I just had this idea earlier. What would happen if the breach happened in the post Madokami world? It's kind of just an excuse to put the Magical Girls into Jaegers, and I'll probably start by just writing isolated action sequences just to get a feel for them, before actually giving them some kind of context.**

**[And yes, I know that it would probably be better to use the Jaegers as-is for the characters (I mean, seriously. Minds melding as one! It's a fucking _brilliant _idea for storytelling and character development!) but there's a reason why they're piloting alone.]**


End file.
